


Seath's Fun House

by Awolreel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hemipenis, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Overstimulation, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Ornstein gets roped into drinking at Seath's home. It ends interestingly for him.





	Seath's Fun House

Ornstein marches down the hall, along with the Firstborn of Gwyn, following the General of Seath’s crystal army. He knew that Seath was important to Lord Gwyn, hell, important to all of Lord Gwyn’s family but he didn’t have to like the Paledrake. While he wasn’t like Havel, who hated everything that has to do with Seath, Ornstein tries his best to stay away from him. But with the rumors of dragons who still yet live, Lord Gwyn needs Seath’s knowledge. Which is why they are here so early in the morning, to collect any info Seath has the remaining dragons. They reached the double doors that are fitted to a much larger set of double doors, large enough for Seath to get through. The General threw open the smaller doors and with a loud, booming voice, states: “Duke Seath, the Heir of the Sun and Sir Ornstein have arrived.”

Seath the Scaleless turned as the General announces them, his smooth, scaleless skin wrinkles as he turns towards the doors. A couple of Channelers who were standing on the table, so they may see the book Seath had on the large table, also turned towards them. “Ah, my warmest greetings Son of Gwyn and Captain of the Knights of Gwyn. Welcome to my study.” Seath bowed his head and outstretch his right arm while placed the left on the area where his heart would be if he was a God. “You came for the information about those remaining dragons near Irithyll?” Seath asks as he rises from bowing. The Channelers hopped off the tables and started to leave the room, the General also leaves the Prince of Sunlight and the Lion Knight with the Duke. Ornstein watches them go with mild interest before turning back to Seath. The Heir walks towards the mortal dragon and stops before him then says, “Yes, Gwyndolin’s people have seen dragons in the far distance and Gwyndolin is worried, which makes Father worried.” The Paledrake clasps his hands together and with a large grin, as good as he can grin, and says, “Well, then I am very happy to tell you that what they see is an illusion, casted by the dragons as they flee from the valley.” Ornstein could kiss the Paledrake for the good news, just the idea of a group of dragons being so close to Gwyndolin and the young city that worships the Darkmoon, was enough to make Ornstein antsy.

Ornstein wasn’t the only one relaxing at the news, the Prince’s shoulders fell and he could hear a large sigh of relief leave the Prince. “Thank you for information, Seath. Father wanted to make sure the dragon isn’t planning a strike against Irithyll, it is still being built and doesn’t have as much protection as Anor Londo.” Looking at the dragon as he walks back to Ornstein, the Prince embraces him and pats his shoulder. A rare display of affection in front of another, but seeing how Seath was blind, it matters little. Seath cocks his head at them before stating, “I enjoy giving my services to Lord Gwyn.” Ornstein was thankful that both Irithyll was safe and that he wouldn’t be at the Archives for much longer. He turns to the Sun’s Heir and tells him, “Well, we should head back with the good news.” His lover smiles at his words and gives a small nob before turning to Seath to bid farewell.

Before the Heir was able to speak, Seath quickly stopped him. Putting his hand together he asks, “Ah, if I may? I must ask you two for a tad bit of help. You see, dragons don’t become drunk very easily and I had wished to find a way around that.” Seath gestures towards a large barrel to the right of him, so large it overshadowed Ornstein. The Son of Gwyn raised a questioning brow and asks with a grin on his face, “So, you made booze?” A rasping noise leaves Seath’s mouth, a dragon version of a laugh. Placing his hand on his chest once more, the Paledrake went on. “Yes, especially for myself but others can drink it. And I was wondering if you two are willing to test it with me.” Ornstein was about to tell the Prince that they should go back as soon as they could, part of him wanting to calm the Darkmoon’s and his Lord’s worries and the other part wanting get out of Seath’s home. But the Scaleless keeps going with his spun tale. “I hear drinking alone is not very good for people, and I rather not test to see if that is true.” The Heir hummed as he places his hand on his chin before his frown rapidly turning into a grin. “Well, Father did give us a few days to get here and back, so why not? What about you, Ornstein? You staying?” The Heir of the Sun turned to Ornstein, his eyes lit up as the Sun in the sky, his mouth showed a full tooth grin. He looked so excited to just get drunk with the Duke. Ornstein didn’t have the heart to say no. “I…I don’t see a reason to rush back.” Ornstein just hopes he isn’t making a mistake.

* * *

 

Ornstein felt like he was under water, everything was blurry and sounded so far away from him. He was laying down on something hard, but flat. Ornstein was pushed forward by something behind him, something sliding into him from behind as well. _Am…am I being stabbed?_ Something was holding his arms up and behind him, as if to use them as leverage. _I’m…not hurt? So, it isn’t a knife._ The world slowly focused a bit more, Ornstein could see that he was on a table in some library. And the thing pushing him from behind was Seath, the Scaleless and the thing sliding into was… _Oh! Right, Seath is fucking me._ The thing that was sliding into his warped hole was Seath’s duel cocks. The pace was slow, gentle even, the cocks being dragged slowly in and out of Ornstein. Ornstein’s overstimulated body shudders as Seath’s members slipped out of his body and he was turned onto his side. He could only see Seath’s enormous frame, the dragon’s head tilted and would be looking at him if Seath had eyes.

A chuckle, one that could bring light to a room, drags Ornstein’s eyes from Seath to the left of him. There sat his lover, the Heir to the Sun, with a leering smirk on his face and his hard cock in his hand. The Prince looks at Seath’s face and says, “Look at that, I told you he would be fine.” His tone was light and playful, as if he was teasing the Paledrake. Seath looks at the Heir for a second before looking back at Ornstein and turning his malformed mouth into a smile. His voice was even lower than it was normally, Ornstein’s body shudders once more, this time from the vibrations from Seath’s words. “So it would seem. I’m so glad that you are alright, Sir Ornstein.” Before Ornstein can form a response or even a thought, a large, clawed finger slipped into his perverted hole. “Wha? Ngh!” was all Ornstein could get out as the Paledrake’s finger finds his group of nerves and starts to rub it with forcefulness. Instead of pleasure, pain spiked through Ornstein’s body, enough of it to leave him panting. “I was so worried that I had fucked you to greet Nito but our dear Prince says you are much hardy than most.” As the Scaleless keeps using his finger to violate Ornstein’s hole, he gestures with his other hand at Gwyn’s Firstborn. His lover’s smirk grew larger and his hand starts to play with the head of his cock. “I also told him all the times I got you to pass out from pleasure. And that you love it when it happens.” Humiliation burned in Ornstein’s face at his lover’s words. While the Prince’s words had been all true, it doesn’t mean that Ornstein wants everyone to know that he has such little stamina compared to the Heir. He was already unworthy to call himself his lover. “Ah, now that I know you are quite fine, we can get back to work.” Ornstein looked back at Seath as he spoke, his finger ramming his nerves once more before being dragging out of his hole, his body jerking as he does.

Ornstein laid on his side, gasping in air, only for a second before he is turn back onto his stomach. _More?! Didn’t I cum enough times already?_ Now that Ornstein’s mind was coming back fully, he knows now that he had cum five times already. Once from the Paledrake prepping him with his fingers, another from him fucking Ornstein with one of his dicks, the third from him finally placing both of his cocks inside him, and the last two times from just fucking the life out of Ornstein. The booze that Seath made had gotten him drunk but had done something different to Ornstein and the Prince. The Prince became lethargic and bombast, usually he is full of energy when drunk but also careful to not talk about their relationship. But now he just sits there watching Ornstein get fucked and had even told Seath about their sex lives. Ornstein himself was acting out of his normal, for he was now suggestible to anything. He doesn’t know if he would do just about anything but seeing how he has been letting Seath shove his cocks inside of him, when normally he would try to not touch the dragon, it shows that the dragon’s booze is influencing him.

While Ornstein’s mind drifts to thinking about how the dragon alcohol was affecting him, he fails to notice that Seath taking his arms and holding them behind his back like he was before his stopped. He also didn’t notice the Paledrake using his other hand to gather his dicks and push them together so that they can fit in one hole. He only takes notice, when Seath places the heads of his twin cocks back at his hole. Ornstein’s mind quivers in dreadfulness and his body quivers in anticipation. The cocks at his hole started to push in, forcing a long, almost silent moan of despair and yearning out of Ornstein. His hole welcomed Seath’s duel members, now being too open to stop them from entering even if Ornstein would want to. Seath kept pushing in and in until the base of his cocks hit Ornstein’s ass. Before he could even sigh from relief that no more can go in, the cocks began to pull out of him, and thrusting back with intensity.

The thrusts started to speed back up once more to they were before Ornstein passed out, causing Ornstein’s face to rub against the wood of the table. _How are you not done?_ He could barely move, let alone become hard again. Yet Seath was fucking him like nothing happened, like he didn’t just pass out from pleasure. _Why am I letting you do this?_ Ornstein could push the Scaleless away or tell him to stop. But, nothing happens. Even with all the disgust of letting a dragon, even one who is their ally, fuck him, he never said stop or no. “Hmm, you might want to move him. Any more fucking, and that table will break.” The Heir’s voice breaks Ornstein’s thoughts, reminding him that he is in the room, watching his lover get fucked by a dragon. Not that it seemed to bother the First Born, because when Ornstein looked up towards him, he still has his erect cock in hand, pumping it slowly.

The pace of the pair of cocks in him slowed to a halt, with the Paledrake’s cocks buried inside him. Ornstein could only lay on the table, sucking in air and panting breathlessly back out. The dicks inside of him shift as Seath moved to touch the table, humming while he did. “Quite right. Sir Ornstein, I’m going to move you to the floor so that we can continue.” _Continue? By Gwyn’s Light, I don’t think I have anything left in me._ The hands that were once holding onto his arms, now are wrapping under his stomach and lifting him off the table. But also, making sure that Seath’s members remain inside of him as he is place on the marble floors. Placing his arms back in his, Seath starts to thrust in once more.

The cool, smooth ground did little to help Ornstein, for all it did was make the Paledrake hold onto him tighter to thrust in. Both of Seath’s cocks were long and thick, reaching into Ornstein more than most have ever been in him. The heads were purple, to offset the blue of Seath’s scaleless skin, they had two prongs at the top and bottom of the head. At the base of the cocks, were soft quills that bend every time they pressed against his ass. The base itself was massive, larger than both of Seath’s cocks, and was connected to Seath by a tiny, pale muscle. Ornstein was astonished that the tiny thing could hold up Seath’s large equipment. Each thrust in and out, the prongs would scrape against Ornstein’s bundle of nerves inside of him. Each scrape would send more maddening pleasure up Ornstein’s spine and into his mind. Even though he had cum five times already, Ornstein could only make a small whine as Seath’s thrusts forces his body to becoming hard once more.

The gripe on his arms would leave bruises on them, making Ornstein be reminded later what he let a dragon do to him. The Paledrake’s breaths, which were hard to hear over the slaps of his thrusts, were becoming heavy and almost to the point of panting. _By the First Flame, please tell me you are almost done._ Ornstein’s cock was fully hard and the friction from it being rubbed against the floor and Ornstein’s stomach was making it hard for him to not cum once again. Seath’s thrusts were becoming more devastating to his hole, each plunge in shoots fierce pain and pleasure to Ornstein’s cock and his mind. He could only hope that Seath will finish soon, lest he pass out once more and wake up to this nightmarish pleasure again.

A loud and low sound leaves the Paledrake’s mouth, if Seath was a God, Ornstein would think it would be a growl. Mostly because the vibrations sent Ornstein’s body quaking from pleasure. But soon after Seath’s growl, the dragon began to bear down on him, trapping Ornstein under his great frame. Seath lets go of Ornstein’s arms, no longer needing to hold them and place his left hand over Ornstein’s stomach and his right hand on his shoulder. The new angle and the short but even more overwhelming thrusts was causing Ornstein to cry out in a cracked voice, each cry coming out more broken than the last. The thrusts weren’t just making Ornstein cry out, the force of them was making the base of Seath’s cocks to push into Ornstein’s hole. With Seath growling once more, he withdrew his cocks, only so his pronged heads are still inside, and thrashes back into Ornstein. The new assault on his hole sent Ornstein into a soundless cry, for his voice was finally gone from overuse. Two more times does Seath pull out almost all the way only to slam back in, only then does Ornstein’s hole give in and opens enough for Seath’s base to invade inside of Ornstein.

The pain of the size of the base inside him and the pleasure of being so full was too much for Ornstein. With a soft whimper, Ornstein’s balls let go the bit of cum that was still in them. A small puddle formed under his cock as the dragon above him rocks roughly into him, trying to pull out to thrust back in again. With one last growl, an eruption of cum leaves Seath’s cocks and enters Ornstein’s hole. Ornstein’s eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in a mute scream as more and more cum fills his insides, causing his stomach to bulge and become disformed and defiled. But Ornstein’s body has only so much room and while the base of Seath’s cocks filled him snugly, it wasn’t a perfect fit. So, a flood of cum flows out of Ornstein’s hole and onto his groin, legs, and onto the floor. There was so much, it was starting to spill towards Ornstein’s chest, swallowing up the puddle of Ornstein’s cum.

The weight on Ornstein’s back lifted as Seath arose, pushing out puffs of breaths. He trembles as Seath moves, the cocks in him moving as well. When Seath finally catches his breath, he smiles at Ornstein and says, “Ah, well. That…was quite the presentation, Sir Ornstein.” Ornstein hears a groan of satisfaction but is too tired to turn his head to look at who did it. But he wouldn’t have to wonder long for his lover, the Prince, comes into his view, tucking himself back into his waistcloth. He leers at Ornstein before turning to Seath and saying, “I say, haven’t seen him this messy since that time we went to that masked gangbang.” Normally Ornstein would be mortified that the Heir brought up the masked party but he was feeling so numb to anything that isn’t pain or pleasure. “Ah, let me pull out of you. As delightful perfect as your insides are, Sir Ornstein, I’m sure you wish to move around.” The hands around Ornstein’s shoulder and his bulging, ravaged stomach moved to his hips.

Then the Paledrake starts to pull his base and cocks out, making Ornstein’s arms and legs to spasm. Even though it was a fight to get them in his hole, Ornstein’s opening will not let Seath’s base and cocks go. Seath hums as he stops, and moves his hands to Ornstein’s ruined hole and uses his clawed thumbs to open his hole. When doing that, the cum that was still inside of him, started to gush out. Ornstein shuddered as cum poured out of him, adding to the mess on the floor. Once more, Seath started to pull out, this time slowly being able to pull his base out. When the base of Seath’s cocks was free, his members followed smoothly, along with a torrent of cum. Ornstein’s hole could barely close, from being so stretched and from twitching so much. The excess cum on the floor was so great, it was at Ornstein’s mouth. A hand patted his back, bringing Ornstein’s attention back to Seath. “There we go. And allow me to thank you for the grand time, dear Sir Ornstein.” Seath stated proudly and almost sincere like.

The Heir of the Sun touches and rubs Ornstein’s shoulder before stating: “Ha, I don’t think Ornstein can say ‘you’re welcome’ right now, so I will. You’re quite welcome, Duke Seath.” Ornstein doesn’t know why, out of leftover need or some base instinct, his hand went to his hole. Three of his fingers sunk in his spoiled hole without any prep. He began to thrust away, causing his body to shiver from the overstimulation. “Ah, seeing how Sir Ornstein is not moving very much outside of his hand and hips and how you both seem to still be drunk, how about you both stay the night? I can have a room ready for you both in twenty minutes.” Ornstein knows he should speak up, lest he is stuck here to be fucked by the Paledrake’s duel cocks again and who knows what else. But nothing came out of him outside desperate sighs. “Hmm, it would be dangerous for we to go while drunk in the woods. I guess we are staying the night, Ornstein. Are you excited?” Ornstein’s lover beamed down at him, his eyes lit up with mischief. Ornstein only stared and kept thrusting his fingers in his abused, cum-filled hole.


End file.
